


Heat of the moment

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: Under the punishing heat of summer, holed up in a small motel room, the brothers have to find creative ways to stay cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No age is specified but I'm my head Sam is 14/15.

It's summer time in South Carolina, the hot July sun, brutal as it beats down from it's perch in the sky, baking the small town of Fort Mill along with it's residents. They've been here for two weeks, their dad three counties away, hunting only God knows what. Sam quit caring about a thousand miles ago. They're both spread out on the queen size bed, clad in only their boxers, the heat from their bodies radiating in the small space between them.

The shoddy air conditioner rattles and clunks as it blows a weak stream of warm air into the room. Dean's mouth is desert dry, lips sticking to his teeth as he tries to talk. 

"Saaaammmm" he groans. "I'm fucking melting man. It's like a hundred degrees in here." 

"I know," his brother agrees, raising up to look at him. "I'm about to go take a cold shower." 

"That's a good idea Sam I am." He says slapping his brother on the leg and stands. "Go ahead and get it started, I'll be in in a minute." 

"Wait! What?" His brother gasps, eyes huge as he stares up at Dean in confusion. "You wanna take a shower together?" 

"Don't make it weird." Dean says with a shrug of his shoulders, like this is a perfectly normal thing for brother's to do. 

"Dude," Sam scoffs. "It is weird." 

"Is not." His brother defends and Sam wants to say something else but Dean's already lost his boxers and is walking bare-assed into the bathroom.

"Oh god!" Sam swears under his breath. This is a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. 

His feet feel like they're strapped down with iron weights as he takes the few steps leading him into the bathroom. He can see his brother's silhouette through the thin shower curtain and he swallows hard against the knot in his throat. 

Pulling his boxers off and discarding them on the floor he pulls the curtain back and climbs inside. His brother's back is turned to him, head bent under the spray and he takes in the expanse of freckled skin thats laid out against broad shoulders. Eyes following the path of Dean's spine down to the curve of his ass and he bites the meat of his jaw and wills his dick to stay down where he feels it stirring to life.

Dean chuckles from under the spray, like he knows exactly what Sam's doing back here, and pulls back from under the water, rubs a hand down his face and turns to look at Sam. His eyes snap up, right as his brother turns around, and Sam tries to hide his face under his shaggy, chestnut hair, hands scrambling to cover his middle.

"Don't be shy Sam. I've seen everything you got. I used to change your diapers dude."

"Yeah well," Sam mumbles awkardly, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I won't make fun of you Sammy." Dean promises as his hands grab his brother's shoulders and spin him around, effectively pushing him under the cold spray. 

"That's not- I mean, I'm not." Sam stutters, as he sucks in a suprised breath as the cold water sends a shock to his system. He wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, he also wants to cry; he does neither. Instead, he takes several deep breathes as he stands there, silent as the icy blast pelts against his skin and rolls down his back. It should be enough to kill his boner but he can feel how heavy it still hangs between his legs, refusing to go away knowing Dean's naked body is just inches away. 

"It's almost too much at first." Dean says from somewhere behind him. "But after you adjust to it, it feels good." 

Something in the tone of Dean's voice makes Sam turn around, and he watches as his brother's eyes track every single mile of his skin, not much different than what he'd done when their positions had been reversed. However, Dean's face seems to hide no shame when his eyes shift to Sam's, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

The silence that hangs between them is loaded but he can't make his mouth move, can't clear the fog that's seemed to settle over him. 

He lets his eyes continue their path down dean's stomach, resting on the patch of hair between his legs, and there's no mistaking how hard Dean is, except he isn't trying to hide it like Sam is.

He slowly removes his hands from where they're resting and watches as his brother follows the movement, eyes wide and not moving from where he stares at Sam's erection. 

"Jesus Christ Sammy!" Dean says eyes flicking back to his siblings face as he rubs the back of his neck. "That's impressive." He adds not sure where he should be looking but unable to pull his eyes off his little brother. 

"Do you," Sam starts to say but then the words get stuck because he's not really sure how to ask this. 

"Yeah." Dean answers anyway. "Yeah Sammy, I do." 

They stand there a few more seconds both openly staring before Dean slowly inches his way towards Sam. 

"You sure this is ok?" He asks but Sam doesn't answer. Just reaches out and grabs Dean's hand where it's resting at his side and boldly brings it to his stomach, his brother's palm burning against his cooled skin. 

Dean's hand does a slow slide down his abdomen, fingertips brushing over his hard prick and when he finally wraps his hand around it, Sam shudders and throws his head back, eyes closed as a moan bubbles up from his chest.

Dean's hand feels good where its wrapped around him and he seems to know exactly how Sam likes it without him having to say a word. His hips snap foward and he tries not to let his legs buckle from underneath him as they shake from the pleasure. 

 

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." Dean suggests, " lay you out on the bed, get you comfortable." 

"Yeah, okay. Yeah." He says maybe a little too eager and turns the water off. 

He's dripping water all over the floor as he makes his way to the bed but he can't really find it in himself to care. 

He lays down against the sheets, legs spread wide and watches as Dean crawls in between them, breath ghosting over Sam's dick.

"Can I Sam?" Dean asks, voice pleading. "Can I taste you." 

"Fuck!" he hisses, hand coming to rest against Dean's face. "Yes Dean. Please." 

The first brush of Dean's tongue against his shaft has his toes curling, muscles pulled tight and he allows his head to fall back against the pillows. 

"Yeah." He moans, running his fingers through Dean's short hair, but anything else he was planning on saying gets loged somewhere inside his throat as his brother swallows the rest of his length, his cockhead hitting the back of Dean's throat. 

He wraps his lips tight around Sam's girth and pulls off, slow slide up, tongue curling around the head of Sam's cock, scooping up a bead of pre-come that's gathered at the tip.

"Dean," Sam shudders, "I want-" 

"What baby boy?" Dean asks, green eyes bright as they shine down on him. "What do you want?" 

He can't think straight, not enough blood flow getting to his brain but he manages to say, "You Dean. I want you." 

His brother grins from where he's looming overtop of Sam. 

"I'm yours." He says. "Always have been." 

"Kiss me." Sam whispers, his voice trembling as his heart hammers inside his chest. 

His brother's lips are soft and wet, and he opens to him eagerly. Can taste the remnants of himself on dean's tongue as it tangles with his and he tries not to think too hard about why that turns him on so much. He wraps his hand around the back of Dean's neck urging him closer, and when Dean's dick brushes against his it feels like a wave of electricity jolting through his body. 

"Do that again." He begs between kisses. "Do that again Dean." 

His brother grinds his hips against his, one arm supporting his weight as the other has a bruising grip on Sam's waist.

Sam raises his hips slightly, seeking his brother's friction but it changes the angle enough so that when Dean grinds against him again his dick slides down between the crease of his ass, the tip of his dick brushing up against Sam's hole. 

"Do it." Sam says, voice frantic. "Please Dean I want you to fuck me." 

His brother makes a noise deep in his throat and he sounds like he's in pain but the look in his eyes says something else entirely. 

"Are you sure?" He asks but all Sam can do is nod. 

Dean runs his hands down the length of Sam's legs, thumbs coming to rest at the bend of his knees and pushes them up, legs coming to rest over his brother's shoulder.

"We'll start slow." Dean says sliding one finger in his mouth to get it wet and gently pushes against the pink furl of his brother's hole. 

It slides in easy, Sam's body accepting it with no struggle. He pushes it in and out a few times then adds another. That one burns slightly but it feels good, lighting up Sam's insides as he tries not to come. 

He stretches and sissors them, a third joining the other two and Sam has to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loud. 

"I'm ready." Sam says and Dean smiles. Leans down to kiss him as he pulls his fingers free. 

He watches as Dean grabs some lube from the bedside table and slicks himself up. Slowly, so very slowly, he pushes inside the tight, wet, heat of his brother's body. After bottoming out he rests for a moment, giving Sam time to adjust to the feeling of being so full before he starts to move again. 

"You're so tight Sammy." Dean moans, hips pumping into him at a slow and steady pace. It's too much but not enough and Sam feels like he's being taken apart. 

"Faster Dean." He begs. "Please." 

So his brother picks up the pace, thrusting harder inside and pulling back out, hips pistoning as he fucks into Sam. 

 

The headboard is banging against the wall, the sheets sliding off the bed as he keeps up the punishing pace and he hopes like hell none of their neighbors calls to complain.

He brushes something inside Sam that has him screaming out for more but he knows he's not gonna last long. A bead of sweat drips down from Dean's nose landing against the hollow of his throat and he watches as Dean's arms shake with exertion. 

"Dean." Sam moans, feeling his orgasm building at the base of his spine. 

He comes, dick completly untouched, as his brother follows a few seconds later. 

The bed is still wet and their probably gonna have to have another shower but Sam can't find the strength to move. 

"I think you killed me." He says as he looks over at his big brother. "Death by sex." And Dean laughs.

"Next time," he says smiling at Sam, "You can top if you want." 

"Really?" Sam asks, his dick feebly trying to stir back to life at the thought.

"Yeah, of course." Dean says, fingers smoothing Sam's wet hair from his face. 

"So there'll be a next time?" He asks voice almost a whisper. 

"Oh absolutely." His brother smiles against his lips. 

He kisses him back, lips swollen and spit-slick from his brother's mouth but he could never get tired of having Dean this close. Sometimes, he thinks to himself, everything works out exactly like it's supposed to.


End file.
